Understanding
by Natsminime
Summary: During occlumency lessons, Snape discovers a secret of Harry's and it leads to an understanding between them. The story of Harry Potter belongs to the great JK Rowling. I make no profit from this. Snape may seem slightly different, I took a few liberties.


"Legilimens!" is the last thing he hears before spiraling into his memories.

Harry has gotten good at directing Snape down a certain path of memories, innocent and boring things, like lessons and conversations and times spent with his friends.

He can feel Snape trying to break through the path he's being led down and Harry resists him. Snape pushes harder and manages to succeed and get past into more of Harry's memories.

 _Uncle Vernon is atop him and that's when he goes to his happy place and feels himself begin to recede from his mind and what is happening to him._

 _Distantly he hears Uncle Vernon's grunts and moans and feels the man inside him. Occasionally he hears his uncle say things like,_

" _this is what you deserve" and_

" _you no good dirty freak."_

Snape pulls from Harry's mind and stands a few feet from the boy and stares at him in disbelief. Harry looks scared, shaken and on the verge of tears. He bolts for the door and it slams closed behind him.

Harry gets back to his door room and lucky for him it's empty. He collapses onto his bed and works to remove what he just relived from his mind.

About 10 minutes later he is calm and takes his broom outside to ride for a while in the warm afternoon sunshine.

Harry doesn't think he can face Snape again, not after what the man saw. The problem was he still had the man for Potions.

The next day as Harry walked into Potions he studiously did not meet Snape's eye, even though he could tell the man was looking at him.

Harry worked and did his best work of the term. When Snape passed by to check his potion all he did was nod in approval and move on.

Harry was packing his bag, ready to bolt when Snape dismissed the class, when he heard, "class dismissed. Potter, a moment, please."

Harry debated ignoring him and leaving anyway. Hermione gave him a worried look, said she would see him later and her and Ron left. Harry refused to look at Snape and the man stayed by his desk, giving Harry space.

"Potter, does the Headmaster know of what your uncle has done to you?" After a moment Harry shook his head no.

"I would like to share something with you, Mr. Potter. Very few people know this and I would appreciate your discrepancy."

That caught Harry's attention and he finally looked up at the man. Snape proceeded to share with Harry his own childhood and the similar situation he was in with his own father. When he had finished speaking Harry was speechless and openly stared at Snape, disbelieving.

"How did you get over it?" Harry asked.

"You never really get over something like this. You just learn to cope and not let it get to you as much and put it behind you."

Harry thought about that for a second and nodded. "Thank you for telling me, sir" he said. Snape nodded.

"It was the least I could do after what I saw and how you ran out after. I wanted to tell you then but you left. I had no idea you'd been through such a trauma."

"The image of the boy-who-lived with a perfect life is ruined now, huh?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Yes, but that's a good thing. I hope to help you face your demons and become as strong as you can to defeat The Dark Lord."

"Y-you're going to help me?" Harry asked staring at Snape in wonder.

"Yes, you daft child." Snape answered, moving to swat Harry playfully on the head.

"Thank you sir." Harry said

Snape nodded and gave Harry a rare fleeting smile which Harry returned with a full force grin.

Overcome with gratitude Harry moved and wrapped Snape in a hug. After a few moments Snape's arms encircled the boy and he laid his head to rest atop Harry's.

*5 months later*

Harry woke to the sensation of lips trailing kisses from his throat down to his belly button and back up. He made a happy contented sound and opened his eyes. The man did not stop what he was doing, but said in between kisses, "Good morning."

"Mm… morning" Harry replied sleepily. "Come here" he added, pulling Severus up towards him and capturing the man's lips with his and giving him a heated passionate kiss.

It was safe to say the two men did not get out of bed until the afternoon that day.


End file.
